The American Pain Society is a multidisciplinary community that brings together a diverse group of scientists, clinicians and other professionals to increase the knowledge of pain and transform public policy to reduce pain-related suffering (APS Mission Statement, October 2005). The integration of science and care is further depicted in the APS Vision Statement - APS envisions a world where pain prevention and relief are available to all people. There are multiple goals of the Annual Scientific Meeting of APS. We wish to promote discussion and interactions between basic science researchers and clinical researchers to advance the science of pain in a high quality, relaxed and relatively small meeting that promotes open discussion. Equally important is for APS members of disciplines related to patient care to meet and share advances in the treatment and management of pain. What makes this meeting valuable to attendees is the cross fertilization of ideas and concepts which arise formally in symposia and informally in poster sessions between members of disparate specialties. The meeting creates a milieu where scientists and clinicians can share relevant information from their different perspectives to enable us to tackle important research questions in an innovative and productive manner frequently leading to advances in clinical care. The objective of this application is to secure funds to be used for travel awards for trainees to attend the 2007 Annual Scientific Meeting of the American Pain Society. The 2007 meeting will be held at the Washington Convention Center, May 2-5, 2007, in Washington, D.C. These funds will allow trainees to attend and interact with both clinicians and researchers from multiple disciplines including medicine, nursing, psychology, and physical therapy. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]